


Mind Games

by Medikitty



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Canon Compliant, Chapter One:, Chapter Two:, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Personalities, Orgasm Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Bottom, Power Play, References to Depression, Situational Humiliation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medikitty/pseuds/Medikitty
Summary: "Heresy is only a means of fearing the unknown. Striding from tradition. It is you alone whom determines righteousness"Initially, Doujun seemed like a kind man, very polite and rather chipper despite his place of practice or his profession. Through their comings and goings, he found the quirky surgeon likable. There was nevertheless a matter of whom his master was—he had never sighted him though had heard the stranger's voice echoing bitterly through the cavern. However, the mysterious Master will make his presence known when his pupil needs to be taught discipline.Rated M for chapter 2





	1. Doujun: One can scream, but who would hear when they are already drowning

**Author's Note:**

> This is following the order I went through my current playthrough. So....Pre-Geni fight like /right/ before it. Doujun/Saku are without a doubt my favorite character(s) so I wanted to pay a little homage to them.
> 
> Disclaimer: There are headcanons as well as past/origin theories littered through the story.

**"** O-oh Lord Genichiro, my deepest apologies **"**

 

_ This is a surprise, to what brings him here...  _

 

**"** I heard a former pupil resided here of the knowledgeable Master Dogen... **"** Genichiro answered coolly, his gaze wandered around the abandoned dungeon, merely observing it as though it were his first time entering. Ever since Ashina let loose the giants and raging bulls as a desperate attempt of defense, this place became forsaken, nearly desolate. It's infrastructure crumbling— leaving behind sacrificed souls who could do nothing more than groan in an unknown agony. Bodies of the forgotten dead and those who ought to be littered the uneven terrain down along to the shallow waterway. 

 

**"** Dogen you say? **"** an unfamiliar voice purred out thickly.

 

Perplexed, the Lord directed his attention back to the surgeon's direction only to discover the man from before idly watching with suspicious interest. He stood with graceful poise now, an assertive air about him. This was undoubtedly the very same man who bumbled over his own words like they were obstacles just moments ago?

 

**"** Yes, **"** Genichiro said slowly, his eyes narrowing a little. The white-garbed man before him had a dangerous gleam. Pupils so light in color that at first glance they looked like they illuminated underneath his concealing headpiece. Senpou attire the lord noted, a smirk hinting at the corner of his mouth. The Surgeon gave a sidelong glance to one of the undead humanoids writhing around close to him. The creature's eyes gleamed with a red haze as it curled against the floor. 

 

**"** Perhaps a time ago one would consider me a follower to his practices. **"**

 

The tone of contempt meant the samurai's inklings were proven correct. Perhaps Ashina may have a saving grace after all. 

 

**"** I have a request for you. It pertains to the Rejuvenating Waters... **"**

 

 

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

 

 

_Master Dousaku why..._ Doujun mused, sniveling quietly outside his their practice within the dungeon. A jittery hand possessed a bloody letter of instruction to proceed with the experiments— The object in question was to manage their mishap. Experiments  Doujun began questioning, second-guessing after the helpless prisoners they utilized became no longer adequate for his master. _Obtaining sediment to recreate the healing effects was one thing, they had done that before back when— be that as it may this...this was no longer about healing.  No longer medicine. This was stagnating one's life into a soulless, breathing husk!_

 

He shuddered as flashbacks flickered behind his glistening eyes. Recalling the abundant legged insects when they were brought to the Temple— And the children! His sight was bleary as another stream of burning tears poured down his cheeks. He didn't leave the temple in adolescence only to be embraced by their teachings once more. Dousaku doesn't conceive it the same way they did, he couldn't possibly! He is a teacher of healing! However—. The groaning man in the caged off room seemed to think otherwise. 

 

 **"** Heresy is only a means of fearing the unknown. Striding from tradition. It is you alone whom determines righteousness **"** Doujun uttered quietly to himself. Those were the first thoughts Dousaku presented him with. Poetical words that carried so much significance to them it still shook the apprentice to his core. All the acute memories began to throb at his mind and so he took a seat, legs dangling off the edge of the cliff. The rock face led down into the waterway, to the abandoned shaft to Mt. Kongo. His ragged sleeve dampened as he tried wiping away the salty streams on his face. They felt neverending as if all he ever held faithful came pouring out. A lifetime of learning and unconditional loyalty liquefying into droplets of cruel deception.

 

There was a harsh thud. 

 

**"** eh?.. **"**

 

_...Was that?_ The surgeon rose to his feet, note still clutched in his hand while the other continued to conceal his violent weeping. Dropping down from the rafters was a familiar face. Despite his state of distress and now startled surprise, a sense of relief rushed through him. All he could do was stare with wide-eyed silvery pupils at the shorter man.

 

**"** Ah! ...My dear Shinobi. **"** he said with an effort to sound steady,  **"** I haven't seen you in a while **."**

 

**"** What's wrong **?"** The Shinobi asked, his composed tone sounded soft as though he might be even concerned. Typical Shinobi, the surgeon thought, his heaving and sniffs seemed to have thwarted his deliberate attempts to seem well enough. 

 

**"** Mn...It's nothing... erm here. The Master requests another favor from you. We are greatly appreciative. The details are in the parchment. **"**

 

Lifting a quivering arm, Doujun passed the Shinobi the bloody scrap he had clenched in his palm. He expected the man to take the instructions and set off. That's how shinobis were, after all, _bred to carry out missions without question if it held to the Iron Code._

 

Expectations were dispersed as two hands, one warm and the other cool, encased his own. He blinked in surprise before tilting his head to look at the other man, doe-eyed.

 

 

**"** You ought to b- **"**

 

**"** Your hands, **"** Wolf interjected calmly, gently slipping the parchment from the apprentice's palm. It was a trick he ordinarily used on Kuro. Observingly he eyed Doujin as the surgeon looked at his own hand. No tremors. Though the streams seemed to continue seeping down his cheeks uncontrollably.

 

**"** What a wonderful trick. You truly are one suited for your work **"** Doujun said with a sheepish chuckle. If his skin weren't so pale and malnourished, he could have been even flushing. The shinobi stooped his head to the praise, the faintest of smirks forming on his face.

  
Doujun was a rather unusual individual. The shinobi had been caught off guard the first time they stumbled awkwardly into each other. His destination depended on venturing into the decrepit dungeon to reach the temple. The temple of forsaken monks whom were closed off from the world after Lord Isshin uncovered their unorthodox beliefs. Instead, a soothing voice called out to him, grasping his attention out from the dark murky cave. Initially, Doujun seemed like a kind man, very polite and rather chipper despite his place of practice or his profession. 

 

His sights were sharp, they glistened like a blade's edge— the silvery hue. Never had he encountered a man with such colored eyes. He remained precise in his talk, thoroughly versed in his knowledge for Wolf was immediately spotted as a Shinobi without hesitation. He was approached with a mellow casualness as the surgeon explained an order received from his master. Scanning the man over it was clear why he wouldn't be able to take on the task alone. His skin pale, translucent almost and thin from the bits he could see. The majority of his body was draped and garbed in bloodstained linen fabrics, including a veil which covered his neck up to the bridge of his nose.

 

Wolf voluntarily accepted the task despite its questionable...materials. _ A living man, one of strong yet youthful form. _

 

He had been assigned more gruesome duties in his days as a shinobi, this was just an addition. Witnessing murder, deaths, and abandonment at such a young age only scraped the complex surface to his desensitized posture. Besides, there was a possibility the surgeon could be useful regarding the Rejuvenating waters and furthering his quest to protect Kuro from his fated burdens.

 

Through their comings and goings, he found the quirky surgeon likable. There was nevertheless a matter of whom his master was—he had never sighted him though had heard the stranger's voice echoing bitterly through the cavern. The growling tone always sounded threatening, tense despite how devoted as his student was.  _Perhaps a spirit?_ Anything was possible it felt like since the Dragons Heritage accidentally seeped  its way into Ashina. Mibu Village was nothing but undying and spirits who seemed planted into the soul of Ashina.

 

**"** Dear Shinobi, you really ought to see yourself off. Master Dousaku's requests are urgent to proceed with the trials for Ashina. It could prove to be her saving grace. **"**

 

Wolf jumped to the unmistakable voice, soothing as it was. He hadn't realized how lost in thought he'd undoubtedly become over the surgeon's overwhelming state of visible distress. 

 

**"** Mmmn.... **"** the shinobi grumbled, trying to find the appropriate words. To assure his concerns were nothing more than the protective instincts Wolf began to develop after retrieving his lord when he was seized from him.

 

Doujun carefully observed him, head tilted to the side like an inquisitive puppy. The shinobi was hard to read, even for his master—naturally making the man more alluring to his curious mind.

 

**"** The stains on this letter make it difficult to read **"** He lied as he unfolded the scroll of mangled parchment. Though, now that he examined the messy writing that blurred from stains of blood—it was rather muddled. The dungeons lighting served no justice either. **"** Come with me just outside. I want to make sure I understand this, **"** he said sternly, eyes beaming at the surgeon.

The surgeon immediately stiffened, feet cemented to the ground. His confident tone shattered, **"** As in outside of the dungeon? I-I am not quite sure Master Dousaku would approve. I mean h-he-. **"**

 

**"** He will not mind, **"** Wolf interjected plainly, grasping hold of one of the doctors nimble wrists.

Reluctantly the surgeon dragged along, his heart pounding in his chest. He hadn't set foot outside in what felt like ages, at least since the soldiers let loose all the test subjects. His brain wanted to fight or flight but his interests in the shinobi forced him to obey. He latched on to one of those strands of curiosity and with impulse pulled away from the shorter man's hold. Instead, his nimble fingers weaved to lock in with the others. It was a reckless decision by pride's standards, but it was more tolerable than to be dragged along like a cat forced into the downpour.

 

Wolf cast him a sidelong glance but said nothing. He escorted them past the mob merchant who scowled from under the tent's flaps. He could feel the surgeons grasp tighten and when he looked over it was then understood. The merchant's eyes never left Doujun, muttering inaudible words. Hastening their pace, they made it out into the cooling breeze of the outside. He stopped dead, he had forgotten about the giant bell-carrying man that barricaded the entrance. His mind instantly went to his katana before all thought had been withdrawn from the unexpected and rather alarming tone that came from his companion.

 

 **"** That will be unnecessary. He will not attack in my presence. **"**

 

The shinobi looked at Doujun but could only view the back of his veiled head for the doctor stood between him and the giant. Despite the creature's size, he shied away by backing up clumsily. There was a look in its eyes—horror-struck. A familiarity lightly rang Wolf's mind but was unable to place who it reminded him of.

 

**"** Shall we continue then? **"** Doujun quipped with a chipper smile in his eyes. Wolf startled a little to the sudden behavioral change, the tension around them vanished as if it were never there. 

 

**"** Yes. **"**

 

Wide, wholesome pupils stared with a small tilt of the head inquisitively at him as if the surgeon was unaware of himself. With a cough, the shinobi walked onward noticing his hand was no longer clung to, left vacant. Flustered, he buried his muzzle into his scarf, his cheeks warming.

 

They made it out to the bridge that connected itself to Ashina's inner walls. The Shinobi leaned back comfortably, the lower part of his back resting on the bridge's railing. Doujun placed himself next to him bending down to lean with forearms resting on the railing, peering outwards. He studied the murky waters, his shattered frame of mind for the first time vacant— _Meditative_. Silver orbs shimmered as his anguished eyes watered more, Spotting a carp down below. It swam lazily along the cloudy waters, carefree. 

 

**"** Red Carp eyes **."** Wolf murmured out loud for Doujun to hear. His eyes shot over to the white-clad surgeon in question. 

 

**"** Rightly so. Master Dousaku has a task granted to him by someone important seeking...rejuvenation. **"**

 

Wolf's stare hardened, ready to interrogate the man before he hesitated.

 

However, he didn't for the white-clad man gazing out distantly trembled, anxious eyes streaming again. The shinobi couldn't help but recall the words the man spoke before he was noticed in the dungeon. Though he was uncertain of the details, there was the evident fact Doujun was petrified, the unusual experiment didn't follow through as they hoped. Now, the same glistening hues of stormy gray echoed the same terror. 

 

**"** I was not given details of whom...I... do not recall meeting him but— These teachings. Techniques? They're fundamentally faulty! My dear shinobi... please tread the waters carefully. That is all I wish. **"**

 

It was silent for an excessive time. Wolf wasn't entirely sure what Doujun meant by his heeded warning. Brooding eyes narrowed in consideration, reading over the stained note again.

 

**"** Are you sure— **"**

 

 **"** More than absolute. After all, we were the ones who found it. Mibu village Is a lost ruin, a crumbling passage to the ancient realms. Disturbed entities and the undying linger there in Hope's to find mercy. **"** He fell gracefully into a contemplative silence before looking up at Wolf for the first time. His eyes solemn yet gentle as he added ominously, **"** would you not find that an opportune place to test humanity's boundaries? **"**

 

The shinobi looked down and their eyes instantly locked, unwavering. His were dark and stoic. The calm rhythm in his chest seemed to constrict as he gazed piteously into silver pupils that pleaded yet already had accepted rejection a long time ago. He felt a flush to his cheeks and had to tear his eyes away to look at the parchment again. The clever surgeon couldn't help but laugh breathily in genuine amusement as he stood up and stretched, taking a final long breath from the outside.

 

**"** I am afraid I must see you off, my dearest shinobi. Master Dousaku is more than likely furious to my disappearance **."**

Leaning in close to his reserved companion he allowed himself this, even if it was perhaps the only time. _Once would last his wilting heart enough to pull through his own burdens_. With a gentle graze of hemp cloth from his veil, Doujun carefully pressed a tender kiss on the shinobis cheek. 

 

**"** Thank you...for this, **"** He whispered so only his beloved companion could hear. Turning briskly before witnessing the other man react, Doujun strode down the bridge. Wolf in turn only stared fixedly at the parchment, his face hot. The delicate lips felt like they seared a mark on him. 

 

**"** Doujun. **"** He said loud enough to grasp the other's attention. The distancing footsteps promptly stopped, and he looked up to see the surgeon glancing back at him.

 

**"Thank You."**


	2. Dousaku: "Heresy is only a means of fearing the unknown. Striding from tradition. It is you alone whom determines righteousness"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We can hide behind our cheap facades, and you will never even notice the difference~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen Gomen Gomen Doujun. 
> 
> So after writing this, I am having to create a third chapter to wrap this up.

_ The Carp's eyes took a while to retrieve considering he had only skated through Mibu Village once before. It involved defeating spiritual entities he had not encountered before and inevitably discovered the disheveled state the Village lived in.  _

 

_ During the time of recovery, he found himself tending to minor injuries on the bridge outside of Ashina's dungeon. Out of all Ashina, this location was peaceful, nearly deserted. No soldiers or shadows, only the tranquil waters of sacred fish moving below him. It was enough he could cautiously lower his guard to lick his wounds.  _

 

_ After a period of time word traveled through the memorial mobs and in a little while Doujun began to appear to welcome his return. It was habitually at dusk just before the sun seeped into the mountains. They would discuss the Shinobis progress with his assignment, Doujun offering explanations where he could or was permitted to. The company was comforting, there were times talking was unneeded and they could merely sit and bask in the familiar presence of one another. There was a private trust they began to sew as Wolf allowed the physician to treat his wounds until the gourds effects would kick in.  _

 

 

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

 

  
  


**“**...Ah, My dear shinobi. **”**

 

Doujun had been outside of the surgeon's cell, slumped against the rusted bars with an absent-minded stare. If one didn’t know better he could have been written off as departed save for the fact he stood. Even as he acknowledged Wolf the silvery pupils remained lifeless. 

 

**“** Did you…, **”** he began then hesitated as though the words he was wanting to get out were fighting back. **“**...bring what we requested? **”**

 

Wolf's eyes narrowed slightly finding the doctor's demeanor unsettling. Tone stoic— _distant_. Slowly he moved his hand to untie the pouch from his sash, eventually responding **“** Yes.  Holding out the bag he waited patiently for Doujun to take the item. Doujun flinched slightly, the mere sight of the bloodied pouch urging him to recoil. Reluctantly he took the pouch carefully noting more to himself than to his companion, **“** Indeed...you have obtained it. With this, the treatment may advance. **”**

 

**“** I am sure the master...will be ecstatic. **”**

 

As he talked his tone became duller, every word lowering into a gutted feeling of misery. Sluggishly his eyes dragged until they met with the Shinobi’s muttering under his breath, **“**....even if, I am not **.”** Wolf took a step closer watching as the doctor began to quiver his words, brows furrowing as if what he was about to say he already knew was going to cost him in some way. A hand gently halted him in place from nearing any closer.

 

**“** Try as I might, I’m unable to muster the same level of enthusiasm… **”**

 

Without any warning, the white-clad man doubled over, the hand holding Wolf back released to hold his head. A low guttural growl rumbled out from the man's throat snarling  **“** Doujun, you novice…! **”**

 

It was the same voice that assured Wolf of the bell holding giant. Cold with calculated confidence. A stale quiet settled, only the rattling breathing of the undead could be heard. He didn’t know if he should console the physician or stand guard against him to whatever chose to possess him. The last thing he wanted was to harm another close to him, but he had to do what he must. Gradually Doujun straightened himself, eyes in a glazed haze before they settled on the yellow glowing pair. Stirring back to life the man said hurriedly, **“** Ah!....Fret not, dear shinobi. I will perform my duty. For the glory of Ashina. Here please take this as our thanks. **”**

 

Untying a vial from his belt, Doujun handed it to Wolf, hands shaking as he said as though in a trance, **"** Master, I’ll bring it Immediately. **”**

 

He didn’t wait for a response from the shinobi, instead briskly turning to shuffle back into the cell where his studies were. Wolf hesitated, debating if he should follow or at least ensure Doujun was okay. This wasn’t ordinary and that voice seemed to haunt the doctor more and more. As if to leave he grappled up into the rafters but instead remained in the dungeon, far away enough that his presence could remain unnoticed yet close enough to hear.  Lingering there for a while he perched, listening to the hushed muttering in the cell. Two distinct voices as they worked on the subject he assumed. Feeling perhaps his concern wasn’t necessary he almost slunk his way out until Doujun’s voice cried out in disbelief. His voice rang through the dungeon, sending cold chills down the shinobi’s spine. He couldn’t just sit listening to someone he knew in disarray.

 

Landing harshly down from the rafters was a mistake he realized when he looked up, the doctor was already there, towering over him.

 

**“** Dearest Sh-Shinobi, are you still here? I thought I told you prior, it really isn’t polite to violate one's concentration— **”** Doujun began sputtering, eyeing Wolf frantically as the man stood and walked briskly past him into the cell where the experiments were displayed. Instinctively he scoured the room, trying to ignore the splattered blood and buckets of crimson with soiled instruments. 

 

After a moment he realized it was quiet...unnaturally so. He stopped as a sudden click echoed against the walls. 

 

**"** Oh dear Shinobi, and here I thought you more cunning than that, **"** cooed the surgeon, studying the man who cautiously twisted his head to look at him in apprehension.  Doujun was quick to advance on him,  backing the shorter man against the scarlet stained table.  The burning candle flickered a venomous gleam in those silver eyes, like seeing the shine off a polished blade.

 

"With deepest apologies, my student is not present at the moment. I am certain he will return soon. Until then shall I accompany you?"

 

The Shinobi swallowed, a drop of sweat forming on his temple. Just a moment ago he was talking to Doujun, _this is Doujun is it not?_ It was the same clothes— same flesh yet this man's posture was different. Arrogant reliance emitted from him, unlike the coy medic he first met through the Ashina dungeons.

 

**"** Douju- **"** Wolf began but was interrupted impatiently with a hand clutching his jaw harshly.

 

**"** Please, call me Dousaku **~"**

 

_ What....no. _ the Shinobi thought, panicked.  _ That's....is that possible? Two souls in the same  _ _ body, the same being? _

 

**"** Shhh Shhh I see your mind turning, here allow me to aid you. Relax you of your shock. I know you are very much acquainted with these. You shinobi’s are quite the mischievous type, **"** the doctor said with a playful smirk. He leaned in close, one hand caging Wolf against the table as the other pulled out a few dried poppy bulbs. Opium. A common pacifying agent to soothe the mind from crumbling to overwhelming terror.

 

Without question, he took the medicinal herbs. Illusion or not he needed to focus. He should  have known this, the private conversations he wandered into only to find Doujun there standing in shambles.

 

**"** You...you are Master Dousaku? **"**

 

 **"** I am, **"** The Master responded with a purr, eyeing the shinobi as he crushed the bulbs to consume. When he was faced with a defensive glare and nothing more Dousaku continued,  **"** You see, Doujun, as bright as he may be lacks something—something I can provide him...if given the necessary devotion. **"**

 

**"** However...I noticed as of late his focus has become sloppy, his sense of humanity almost  rectified. I don't usually make myself known but... let's just say his distractions and disappearances cannot go on without discipline. **"**

 

Wolf stared hard into Dousaku's eyes, frantically searching, hoping for Doujun to reappear. It was to no avail as the surgeon leaned down, his facial veil grazing along the shinobis ear. As though he were reading his mind Dousaku growled in his ear **"** I will allow Doujun to return when the time comes. mmmmn....when I feel my disciple our shinobi have relearned their place. **"**

 

**"** I see **"** Wolf replied directly, his head subconsciously tilting to the gentle nuzzles along his ear. If he were to get Doujun back, it undoubtedly meant bending to Dousaku... _Or at least engaging in his own game until an opportune moment became available._

 

**"** Good lad. You are obedient as expected. I can see why  my pupil thinks of you so highly! **"**

 

Dousaku pressed his eloquent lips again the smaller man's earlobe and for a precise moment, Wolf felt dizzy. Doujun only shared affection through his veil, similar to this...only more innocent. His brows furrowed as his body reacted to the familiar body as if it were Doujun's own kiss, his own hands slithering around his waist... it was confusing— yet somehow enticing. Not that they had ever shared such intimacy but his body wasn't going to pretend it hadn't crossed his mind.

 

**"** Fine— **"** Wolf finally uttered his eyes cast downward an instant in feigned defeat. **"** But if you are to be in place for Doujun then I shall handle you with no difference. **"**

 

A brow quirked on the Surgeons face before the tables turned, Wolf slinking an arm between them to grasp the others shoulder; his own forearm pressed against the taller man's chest. With a roundhouse movement using his arm, the shinobi forcefully pushed the other and pivoted their positions, so the surgeon slammed against the table.  His hand slid from the shoulder over to Dousakus collarbones, forcing them down until the doctor was pressed flat against the table's surface, squirming.  He stared down at beaming saucers, the grey hue so translucent they almost disappeared, conveying nothing but small black irises. They scowled at him like a feral animal, daring for a challenge without a proper cause. If that's what the man wanted, Wolf was determined to do exactly that.  _ For the sake of his acquaintance? Perhaps even a friend.  _

 

The man below him wriggled as though he were attempting to distract the other. With swift action, the shinobi leapt onto the table, straddling the medic at his hips. The prosthetic arm sorely pressed the sabimaru against the surgeon's neck. The other hand grappled Dousaku's arms, bringing alight a scalpel hidden within a kimono sleeve.

 

**"** Hm and here I thought I was going to have to stir the waters to get you where I wanted you. **"** Dousaku chuckled deeply, eager eyes lidded just enough to cast a seductive shadow over them.

 

The shinobi didn't respond but instead tossed the surgical instrument across the room in a warning. His head jerked back to glower down at the surgeon in disdain.

 

**"** It seems I have struck a fine chord. Fret not, I will handle you with care and Doujun will be unaware of our...exchange. **"**

 

**"** Like the arrangement you struck regarding the Rejuvenating waters? **"**

 

There was an intense quiet that fell between them, eyesights locked. A rumbled laugh resonated from Dousaku before he jerked his body to sit up, the shinobi toppling into his lap. An arm winded around Wolf's ample waist to keep him steady.  **"** Hah. Oh, Doujun- you ignorant fool... **"** He growled under his breath to himself before continuing, **"** Nary the sort. This is more private experimentation to see how strong willed you shinobis are. I am afraid despite reacting well to the trials; bulkier subjects tend to be more difficult to manage. A leaner yet more fatal figure, however... **"**

 

Dousaku cocked his head to the side ever so slowly, his eyes hiding a wicked smile underneath the surface. Raising his unoccupied hand, he gently pulled at the side of his facial mask until it loosened, slinging over to the other side. Leaning forward, that same hand gently gripped the Shinobis chin, holding him in place as cool lips encased warm ones. He could feel the man on his lap tense, hesitating and then cautiously giving in. The kiss was light even mistakenly innocent make the surgeon suddenly yanked away to look at the shiniobi’s expression. 

 

**“** —you are faulty. **”** He whispered, the tip of his nose brushing against the others as he observed Wolf open his eyes, red hues rising on his features. His pupils looked glazed over, the heart slowed from the pacifying agent. When he looked up at the surgeon there was an odd twist in his chest. Steely eyes looking down at him soothingly— like Doujuns.

 

**“** Has anyone told you dear shinobi, you’re eyes deceive you? **”**

 

Wolf’s eyes widened ever so slightly and that was all the doctor needed for an answer. He ran a thumb over his pawns lips, muttering **“** You’ve thought of my student, haven’t you? Fantasized even, hm? For all I know you could have already taken him... after all he is very careful what he lets on about you. **”**

 

The shinobi clenched his jaw, eyes hardening in defense to the accusations until their positions flipped again with the surgeon proudly straddling him, pinning his arms above his head as he purred, **“** I suppose there is a way to get my answer…I only ask you to be gentle on my pupil, he is rather sensitive. **”**

 

**“**...what? **”**

 

As Dousaku distracted him with pleasant talk, he had slipped a cloth around the shinobis wrists, binding them so when the doctor sat up he keenly watched the man below him struggle. A chuckle escaped him, ample hips rocking forward a little to stimulate the man into a small shock that suspended him in place. 

 

**“** Don’t struggle or this will only be harder on yourself. I can feel a little feign passion had riled you, you deviant— thinking of my poor student, shameful. I suppose it is no matter. **”**

 

Bending downwards his hands slipped under the dark kimono, kneading at the thin chainmail underneath. Wolf refused to naturally react, even when light pecks and nips peppered his jawline before stopping at his ear. **“** We can hide behind our cheap facades, and you will never even notice the difference~ **”**

 

The shinobi's hands balled into fists above him, he was nearly rendered helpless. His shapely legs dangled off the battered table not quite reaching the floor, his wrists, and elbows bound above his head. Worse was his own head blurring the dominant personality with the kinder one as Dousaku continued to be tame, caressing even— what he could presume Doujun would be like. He already knew he was falling right into the snake's trap. 

The doctor continued littering the warmer flesh with feathery kisses as he untied the chainmail vest and under-vest, exposing the scarred pectorals underneath. A sharp inhale was felt beneath him and so he enthusiastically praised the obedient wolf. Moving his sensual mouth southward, he latched onto the protruding collarbones, sucking and licking. He removed a hand to blindly feel around his own belts for a specifically carved gourd. The melodic sound of heavy puffs of air escaping his pawn only spurred his own selfish desires further, even if this was only half of it.  When Dousaku pinpointed what he was searching for, sitting up, his pelvis pressed down teasingly to feel the man below him writhe. He shifted down onto Wolf’s thighs pushing aside the flaps of the tawny-colored haori, his hand firmly rubbing the fabrics of the hakamas for the hardened length. The muted hitches of air and small hip rolls into his palm were all to be desired. With a hushed yet modest apology, the doctor promptly released the knots on the trousers followed with the loincloth underneath. The surgeon tugged at them just enough for the throbbing member to make itself present.

 

Wolf gasped to the chilled air hitting and shot a look down at the wicked surgeon. His mind was in haze, at this point having to reluctantly accept what fate had in store for him. If he just— just tricked his mind into thinking— He couldn’t even admit it to himself what he was committing to.

 

**“** Dou— **”**

 

“Careful with your words, Shinobi…” Interrupted the surgeon sharply. He hadn’t considered that one minor fault to his plan, if the Shinobi’s own words, vocal euphoric feelings could pry the student out into his body. Not having that control made an irritated huff escaped him as he instantly grasped a narrow blade that was tucked away in a cleaning bucket. 

 

He sat up onto his knees as he maneuvered the gusset away from his own hakamas thankful for not having a seam along the bottom on his own trousers. Carefully slipping in the blade to effortlessly knick the fabrics of his undergarments, he flung them out of the way. 

 

Removing the minute gourd's top, the intoxicating scent of clover wafted in the air. He felt the man below him tense and the doctor couldn’t help the gentle chuckle that spilled out of him. **“** Please fret not, this is not for you. I prefer taking things that haven’t been tampered with. Knowing you shinobis, I am sure a samurai or master has already made their mark there. **”**

 

Dousaku glanced up to see the furious beaming eyes piercing in his direction with pursed lips. Pouring the slick oils on his hands, he seized the shinobi running his hand up the shaft to head leaking head. His other hand vanished from view, a shaky sigh dribbling off his lips. He didn’t take long to prepare himself; it wouldn’t matter anyway. He’d experienced worse in his own experiments. Moving forward slightly, the smaller man shuddered beneath him as their members slid along one another, making sudden delicious friction. The surgeon placed a hand on the exposed chest, leaning forward and resting his head on the others man shoulder. He expected a distasteful grunt of a disapproving reaction, not a kiss against his temple as a small means of encouragement.

 

Biting his lip he slowly, carefully pushed himself backward, feeling a searing pain from the penetration. Even the cloves numbing agent didn’t aid the pain as he sat up cautiously until he was sitting upright on Wolf. His body quivered while it adjusted itself to the foreign feeling, both hands splayed out on his pawns chest, panting. After varying his position to soothe his exposed body, Dousaku made his necessary move and rose up only to slide back down the heated cock. He bit his plump lip hard to stifle his groan and then repeated the action again...and then again eyes clamping shut. 

 

A steady rhythm commenced as he relaxed, his heavy lids opening progressively to gaze deliriously down to a divine pair of golden glowing ones. When his eyes locked on, a breathy moan escaped him, instantly releasing his bleeding bottom lip. One shoulder of his own kimono slipped and hung loosely around an arm. He took in the pleasing sight of the shinobi being spurred on by his own noises, hips bucking up and his when whine echoing. Bending over the surgeon eagerly seized wolfs lovely lips, instead of soft and gentle, he hungrily dominated them. His thumbs rubbed the hardened nipples prominently displayed for his own entertainment.

 

**“** Ah!— Shinobi **”** Dousaku suddenly gasped tearing away from the fierce kiss, saliva left trailing down his chin. His body timidly convulsed a sudden warmth forming. Wolf didn’t ask but instead, replicated the position so when the man lowered himself again, that small coil of stimulated nerves was teased once more. It was the pivotal moment he had been patiently waiting for having his own mind fogging in its own self-pleasure. When Dousaku did just as he anticipated, the shinobi bound his nimble legs around the surgeon's thin waist and with a solid twist, they became versatile. One leg propped on the table, the other firmly grounded to the gritty floor he didn’t wait for his counterpart to collect himself. 

 

He used his fastened arms to his advantage, caging Dousaku's head between his elbows, his forearms acting as a stopper to prevent him from moving. Mercilessly he slammed into the surgeon, who seemed too engaged in his fevered state to put up a fight. He could feel nails digging into his torso, the figure beneath him arching desperately to every thrust. The violent boiling feeling in him began making itself noticeable, movements becoming erratic. 

 

**“** D-Dou— **”**

 

**“** Shinobi, ah! **I beg of you!”** Dousaku whined in pleas, he could recognize what he had apprehended. He wasn’t prepared to give up control yet. His legs constricted the shinobis waist and drew him down, compressing them as flush as they possibly could. 

 

Wolf bobbed his head, large chunks of hair loosening, cascading around his face. Instinctively he kissed the physician between puffs of sensuous pleasure as all shards of restraint fell off him like shelled armor. The taste of blood danced between their eager tongues, nostrils still filled with the potent scent of cloves. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in such a long while, all he desired to do was consume it. All of it.  Pulling back momentarily, catching his breathing, he uttered, “Dou-oujun…!” before placing a feathered kiss to the surgeon's lips.

 

If time had frozen over, this what it must feel like for everything went still. Silent. Dead.

 

The body below him forcibly stopped moving, didn’t react or make a noise. Troubled, the Shinobi’s eyes fluttered open jerking his head back to look at the surgeon. His ragged breath hitched, pupils constricting and chest tight as he looked anxiously at a pair of wide-eyed silvery saucers filled with panic.

 

**“** D-Dear Shinobi?! What— ah, what— Where— **”**

 

**“** Doujun?, Is that really You **?”**

 

**“** What do you mean? Yes! **”**

 

Wolf fell silent, his stomach churned. _This was cruelly what Dousaku played for..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: I can see you're wondering oh why, When I'm with you I crumble alive


	3. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a wavering high, a mental labyrinth of right and wrong. He felt delirious with Douju— Dousaku’s frenzying temperament. Being a Shinobi he obeyed, after all, Doujun was the one who hired him for the jobs he undertook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached our conclusion to this twisted tale! Please leave comments and feedback <3
> 
> My work inspires from you all~

In all of his teachings, training, and disciplines, this was the first time the shinobi found himself without escape.  His body struggled, the warmth in his stomach felt like fire as he was still immersed in the surgeon.  The personality transition causing the man below him to tense the ring of muscles around him didn’t help.  Wolf rested his head on the crook of Doujun’s neck, the soft hemp fabrics collecting delicate drops of perspiration from the shinobis face.  His eye’s fastened shut, taking in the others scent, a hint of poppies and alcohol along with other herbal fragrances he knew not of their name.   
  
The frame below him quivered ever so slightly, he could feel a trickle of a tear landed on the bridge of his nose.  All he desired was to whisper the sincerest apologies, even if the predicament wasn’t wholly his fault.  Simultaneously the need to release seemed so close, yet it was so far now.  The thought of its denial felt agonizing, too much was coiled tight within himself.

  
  
**“** P-Please **”** Wolf mumbled into the crook of Doujun’s elegant neck, **“** Do you trust me **?”**   
  
The shinobi couldn’t look at him, not like this.  Not when he could already picture the physicians face.  Pupils the size of silver plates bulging with a glistening sheen.  His expression too vivid to be described into one word.   _Traumatized?_ _  Ghoulish? _ He already condemned the fate of others and that reflected in the surgeon's eyes.  Unlike the shinobi who could choose, the pitiful man below him was trapped in it.   
  
Apprehensive, Doujun nodded sluggishly with his hands balling into fists, clinging grimly to the shinobis kimono.  He couldn’t find words, his entire being frozen to the core in mortification.   
  


**“** Wh-Where’s the Master **?”**

  
  
**“**... **”**  Wolf lifted his head, golden canine eyes staring down at Doujun.  His brows furrowed, troubled how to satisfy the question.   **“** He... he left moments ago **.** ** ” **

 

** “ ** Ah, I  see... **”**  The surgeon mumbled more to himself than to wolf, gleaming eyes diverting their gaze thoughtfully.  A second later his stare flicked back up, a small color to his pale skin observing the shinobi’s feverish expression.   
  
**“** My dear shinobi.  I trust you... Please... do what must be done. ** ” **

  
  
Wolf’s eyes widened in pained surprise, hearing his own words echoed back at him in such a calm y et surrendered tone.  As if Doujun’s decision was made before he ever came to.  It was disjointed, a phrase of independence and audaciousness became frightening, subservient.

  
  
The surgeon could sense he had spoken something off-putting from the shinobi's wavering stare.  Ever cautiously he elevated his head up just enough to tread light pecks underneath his shinobis chin, just like a pup to its alpha.  Wolf shook himself out of his clouded mind to hum appreciative murmuring lowly, **"** You have been a good man.  It is only fair to give back in return. **"**     
  
Doujun halted and looked up at wolf, his teeth gnawing his bottom lip as he squirmed slightly.

  
  
_ 'Come to think of it…  ' _   
  
Wolf sat up slowly, careful not to move too much inside his companion.  His arms remained tied in front of him still.  He caught the glance the surgeon flashed and blushed slightly.

  
  
**"** Do you think you could unbind me? **"**  He asked lifting his arms a little in a helpless sense of emphasis.  Doujun’s lips pursed a little, those were his bindings…  not even Master Dousaku could conduct such inescapable knotting.

  
  
**“** Did I? —  Ah, yes.  Of course. **”**  The surgeon answered in an expression that could only be described as detached.  On his sash, there was a pouch long enough for medical instruments.  Reaching between them, Doujun let out a slight gasp as he could feel himself full.  He was consumed in his panicked disarray and had forgotten the predicament they were in.  Pastel pink rose onto his cheeks, the color revealing small hints of freckles.  A feature that usually hid underneath the near translucent flesh.   
  
Pulling out a small scalpel with a steady hand, with a few knicks and the shinobi was free.  In the blink of an eye, the shinobi had his caressing hands on both sides of his face, his lips encasing his own in a kiss—  a passionate, tender one.  It was a praise of gratitude that Doujun felt himself melting into, a tightness beginning to pull at his abdomen. It was warm.  Carefully, Wolf guided him back down against the table.  The man below him laxed and grew increasingly complaisant.  The surgeon's arms wound around his neck, anxious fingers kneading the scarf.  His legs remained tight around the shinobi’s waist, they tightened as he felt the other slowly pull out languidly.  A sputtered whine slipped out between their kisses.  The cool prosthetic hand moved away from his bleary sights, the loss of feeling full felt worse than the tearing throbs coursing inside him.

  
Tears threatened to spill as the Shinobi released his lips, pressing a kiss to his temple as he cooed whispered shushes.  Doujun was about to say—  beg for a show of compassion.  The mix of sweet, praising touches and the agonizing pain in his body becoming overwhelming.  Opening his mouth, instead, an alleviated mewl emitted as the artificial hand wrapped its mechanic digits around the neglected member.  It earnestly dribbled white beads yearning to be petted.

  
  
**“** A-ah Shi-My dear Shinobi please **!”**  Doujun pleaded, gyrating his hips to have his prostate hit as Wolf thrust himself back in carefully. He knew the damage that was done to the poor physician while Dousaku was present, even if Doujun was seeking the feening pleasure to mask his evident affliction. It made his stomach churn sickeningly.  
  
A violent quake shook the surgeons being as the shinobi penetrated him once more, brushing against exactly where he wanted. He writhed under the wolf, incoherently trying to tell the man above him to continue. The feeling of sheer ecstasy had his mind reeling when a steady yet cautious pace slid in and out of him. Heaving puffs of air escaped Doujun and hearing the shinobis own panting spurred him on more, the aching practically nonexistent—

  
  
_ 'Doujun!  ' _

 

A sharp pang pierced his head, an arm abandoning the broad shoulders it clung to it and instead pressed into his throbbing forehead.  
  
 **“** N-No. **”**  He mouthed, not wanting to capture his companion's attention.  _Not  now, not when_— burning tears began cascading from the corners of his fearful eyes. **“** Dear Shinobi, ah~ please more! I beg you please **!** **”**  He whimpered, trying to thrust into the prosthetic hand.

 

Silvery eyes suddenly changed from lustful dilated pupils to horror-struck saucers.  His pupil nothing more than a tiny dot as a grave voice in his head bellowed _'You dare to disobey your Master?_ _  You are my pupil, my disciple!  You answer me Doujun.' _

  
  
**“** I—  N-N-No.  Mercy.  Please! **”**  Doujun cried out, the piercing in his head getting stronger.  Wolf immediately halted to the surgeon's sudden anguished outburst.  Relentless streams soaked the sides of his face;  a haunting terror filled his eyes.   
  
**“** Doujun…  are you alright **?** ** ”  **

  
  
_'Doujun!'_

  
  
**“** M-Master, I’m sorry!  He—  Please don’t stop dear Shinobi **.** **”**  He cried, desperately thrash under him for more.  Both of his palms pressed into his sockets, eyes clamping shut trying to intentionally block out his Master's furious curses.

  
  
**“** P-Please... end me. **”**  He sobbed meekly.

  
  
Wolf choked, Doujun purposefully tightening his muscles around his cock.  It was a wavering high, a mental labyrinth of right and wrong. He felt delirious with Douju—  Dousaku’s frenzying temperament.  Being a Shinobi, he obeyed, after all,  _Doujun  was the one who hired him for the jobs he undertook_.  Wolf rocked his hips hard, burying himself deep into Doujun who in turn reeled, his back rising again in an arch as that spot within him was rammedinto.  The rapturous heat made him sweat, his whole body trembling feverishly.  His brittle nails dug into his head, palms clamped over his eyes.  The barking threats boomed through his head.   
  


**“** Harder, My Shinobi!  Oh, my Shinobi. **”**  Doujun gasped through heaving breaths.

  
  
_'You insolent man!  Are you not Lis_—'   


  
**“** M-Master, f-f-orgive me **!”**

  
  
_Oh, Doujun...My sweet Doujun~ _

  
  
The surgeon shuddered, through all the noises overstimulating his shattered senses, that dangerous purr slinked into his thoughts in tune to the final thrusts— finishing strokes.  It was just enough.  He unleashed a bone-chilling outcry, his legs locking around the shinobi’s waist as he came.  Doujun could undoubtedly hear an abrupt gasp of surprise, feeling himself being filled by the shinobi.

 

_' Try as you might— you can never leave me, my pupil' _he heard the cooing in his shattered head like a lullaby, lulling him into a trance.  
  
Legs unwinding and hand's now deadweight above his head, Doujun fell completely limp. His eyes were vacant like the dead as he looked at the shinobi, the faintest trace of a pained smile on his rosy lips.

  
  
** “My dearest Shinobi, I tried to warn you;  the less we knew about each other, the better... ” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and feedback <3

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2: Dosaku ...


End file.
